Story of my Life
by Fishey
Summary: Tenten's parents want to marry her to a man of their choosing. Furious, Tenten leaves for the Sand country...but is the marriage the only reason? What is Neji's part in the situation? Why is he enabling a rescue mission?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Story of my Life

Chapter 1:

Dawn struck in the village of Konoha, promising an other beautiful day. The sky above, with its clear blue water and cloud white waves, kept its current. The birds wandered from one place to another, wishing good will to all those who listened to their melody. It was a such a peaceful morning; it would seem unethical to disturb it.

Suddenly, a loud noise was a heard from within one of the many houses in the village. A kunai flew out of the window and a voice was heard yelling.

"You _will_ marry that man whether you want to or not!"

"Dad, I can't marry someone I don't even like!"

An other loud noise was heard.

"Go to your room!"

"Forget it! I'm gone!"

Immediately after, a young girl exited the building in a fury. She encompassed two forest brown eyes and sand brown hair tied in two buns, one on each side of her head.

Tenten stormed down the street, made a right turn and entered the forest. Perhaps if she hit enough dummies in the head, in the stomach, in the…it would help her clear her head.

Soon, she was surrounded by masses of brown and green. The sky above was her only link to reality. She kept her pace through the forest until she reached a fairly large clearing. It was filled with training dummies.

This area had been her training ground ever since she started out. It never failed to help her release stress.

Slowly, Tenten pulled out a kunai from her pouch. She aimed it at one of the dummies and hit him square in the heart. She pulled out an other weapon and hit the poor dummy between the eyes.

She kept at it for a hew hours, until all the dummies of the clearing were filled with weapons. Then, finally, she stopped to think.

Her parents wanted to marry her with a man of their choosing. They wanted to promise her without her consent. Not only that, but they gave her no choice in her own life. No. It was their path to the end.

Anger filled her soul once more as she pulled out a kunai. She threw it at a random dummy, but it never hit it. Instead, a second weapon intercepted it. Surprised at the company, the young girl turned to face her visitor.

"Yosh! Tenten-san! What are you doing out here all alone?" asked a very enthusiastic Lee.

He wasn't alone.

"Did youth strive you to this training ground, Tenten? I am glad to see you expand your flower!"

Tenten, upon seeing her sensei and best friend, forgot about her problems and lost herself in their optimistic values. However, after regaining her primary composure, she once again felt her heavy heart. She didn't, in any circumstance, show her sorrow to her teammates.

Quickly and painfully, she conquered her plan in her mind and left it at that, spending the rest of the day with the ones she cared about the most.

Near the end of it, their last teammate, Neji, arrived. He spoke once, and that was to tell Gai that the Hokage, Tsunade-sama, was looking for him.

Instantly, Gai and Lee were gone. Nothing would stop them from duty call. Still in the training grounds were Neji, Tenten and her thoughts.

She remembered her plan and sighed lightly, forgetting that she wasn't alone. There wasn't much to think of, she supposed. It had to be like this.

Slowly, she stood from where she had been sitting and began to walk away, unaware of the piercing eyes at the back of her head.

She entered one of the streets of Konoha and ambled home. When she was at the door to her building, a voice called out to her.

"Where are you headed, Tenten?" asked Neji.

Although she wasn't aware how he knew, she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"To the sand village, for a few days." She replied impassively, as though it were natural for her to make such trips.

"When do you plan on coming back?" he questioned.

Tenten, not knowing what to answer, simply let it slide and entered her home, leaving the Hyuuga outside in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Story of my Life

Chapter 2:

Midnight. The beginning of the day. The end of the night. A cross amongst two paths. A perfect time to commence new journeys.

Tenten breathed in the cool air that surrounded her. She closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the sky. When she opened her eyelids and focused her vision once more, she briefly wondered if, by any chance, the stars were the same here as they were in the Sand Village.

'Don't act stupid. Of course they are!' thought Tenten as she smacked herself inwardly.

Quickly, while she was still in her right mind, Tenten jumped down from the roof of her building and marched towards the gates of the village.

Nobody was in her way.

She exited the village and turned back, gazing at her hometown one last time before departing. Then, all of a sudden, with no tears in her eyes, Tenten bolted towards the Sand Village at full speed.

She didn't stop; neither for food nor rest. She just kept running, sometimes slowing down slightly, but always moving. When she reached her destination, she realized that she had reached her destination in two days, while as it would have usually taken her three.

The Sand Village was very different than what she had imagined. It was, naturally, filled with sand. The houses weren't as colorful as in Konoha and there were absolutely no trees.

For a split second, she felt nostalgic, but the feeling dissipated when she saw a familiar face amongst strangers. Her expression turned to glee as she met up with an old friend.

"Tenten. How's it going?"

"Temari. Its great to see you."

"Same here. What brings you to this village?"

For a moment, Tenten was silent. She wasn't sure what to say and how to say it. She avoided her friend's eyes and looked down.

Temari's face, formerly filled with curiosity, grew understanding.

"I see…well then, I suppose you don't have any place to stay?"

Tenten shook her head, slightly ashamed.

"Come. You'll stay with me."

Tenten thanked her and followed her to her house.

Meanwhile, in the village of Konoha, many people stood in the Hokage's office, panicking. Gai and Lee were the loudest. Tenten's parents were the most furious. Neji was impassive.

"So, if I have all of this nailed down, spoke Tsunade while rubbing her temples, Tenten ran away because her parents obliged her to accept the hand of a man she didn't like."

"That is absolutely correct!" yelled a very worried Gai.

"And, continued the Hokage, you have no idea where she went?"

"That is also absolutely correct." Replied a very worried Lee.

"Not quite."

Everybody turned to look in the back of the room, where the Hyuuga was simply leaning against a wall, arms crossed in front of his chest.

In seconds, Lee was in front of his rival, inches away from his head.

"You know where Tenten is! Where is she? Why did you not speak of it before? My eternal rival, I beg of you, speak!"

Neji closed his eyes in annoyance, but kept his voice calm.

"She went to the Sand Village."

Astounded by the news, everybody in the room stared in awe for a few seconds, before turning back to the Hokage.

"Team Gai, you will be in charge of retrieving Tenten." Said Tsunade.

She then got up, walked towards the door and placed her hand on the handle. She glanced at the Hyuuga's expressionless look one more time, and then left her office.

Thirty minutes later, Team Gai walked out of the gates of Konoha and headed towards the Sand Village.

They rushed through the trees at full speed. Although they were much faster than Tenten had been, they stopped a few moments to rest. In the end, three days passed before they arrived in the Village of Sand.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Story of my Life

Chapter 3:

Tenten swore under her breath as she looked out the window of the kitchen. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, the wind was blowing slightly, the sand remained unmoving.

"You can still get out before they find you." Finally spoke Temari. She had just finished telling Tenten that her former team was spotted at the outskirts of the village.

Tenten had been living with her friend for only a few days now. They didn't have time to document Tenten and give her citizenship or anything like that.

"I can't get out now…" stated Tenten after a moment's silence. "They'll find me."

"My brother's Kazekage, continued Temari, he can refuse their welcome."

"I don't want to get this village any more enemies. Thanks for everything, Temari, but it was foolish for me to think I could get away."

Temari put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. She would always help her friend, no matter what.

"You're always welcome here."

"Thank you."

Without an other word, the two girls packed Tenten's bag. When they were finished, someone knocked on the door. Lee, Gai and Neji were standing on the other side of it.

"Tenten! Thank goodness we found you! We feared we'd never see you again." Sobbed a teary-eyed Lee. He had jumped on Tenten the second she opened the door.

"My dearest female subordinate, we are glad you are safe, but why would you run away from home? It is unclear in my mind."

Tenten remained motionless. Her eyes were empty; she was staring ahead, but seeing nothing.

"Please, she spoke finally, let me stay here. Don't make me go back to Konoha."

Lee and Gai were both taken aback by this statement. They had no idea what to say to such a thing.

"But Tenten, began Lee, why would you want to stay here?"

"Tenten is not in thinking correctly, stated Gai, perhaps a nice bowl of ramen at the Ichiraku will help her." Slowly, he took Tenten's arm and led her outside the house.

Tenten robotly followed, not speaking an other word. Her back pack was on her shoulders already. Slowly, Gai guided her out of the Sand Village and led her towards Konoha. Lee was babbling all the way, trying desperately to get Tenten back to normal.

Night fell quickly. Team Gai prepared to camp out. It didn't take long to have three tents up and a fire going. All around the fire were four teammates. They were all silent except one, who was still talking non-stop. Suddenly, Lee ceased his incessant chatter and remained pensive for a few moments. When he spoke again, it wasn't with enthusiasm or desperateness. It was with seriousness.

"I believe, Gai-sensei, that if Tenten truly wishes to live in the Sand Village, then we should abandon the mission and let her go."

Gai nearly choked on water. What was his favorite subordinate thinking? Sighing after awhile, Gai lowered his head. Lee was right. They couldn't _make_ Tenten go back to Konoha. She wouldn't be happy.

"Tomorrow, said Gai, she will go back." He then extinguished the fire and went into his tent. Lee imitated Gai and in seconds, they were fast asleep. Tenten was still sitting on a log, staring at the no-longer burning fire. She didn't know what to do. She loved her teammates. She loved her home, but she hated her life. She needed to change it. She needed to breathe in free air. She _wanted_ freedom.

"What is it that you want, Tenten?" said a very hard voice.

Tenten slowly looked towards Neji, surprised. He had been analyzing her all this time. The girl lowered her head once more and sighed.

"You told them where I was going, didn't you? Figures…" The brown haired girl sighed and continued. "I want…I want my own life. I cannot live with my parents. They sabotaged me! I have to marry a man that I do not love because they say I must. Not only that, but they have already planned my life out. I won't be a ninja much longer. They expect me to have two children, to take care of them as well as my husband. They want me to cease my travels and stay with them, but I…I don't want to." Tenten looked at her teammate once more, this time her eyes were watery.

"You're going to make me go back…aren't you?" Tears streamed down her face. Immediately, she stood up and began to walk around a little. She needed to clear her head.

What, was she stupid? Crying is worthless. What will it prove? What will she gain? Pity? Hell no. Pity is for the merciful. She refused to be pitied. Wiping her tears, she turned around only to come face to face with the Hyuuga boy. He came closer and closer until he was mere inches away from her face. He looked into her eyes intensely, then turned back and went into the tent he shared with Lee. Tenten sighed and went into her own tent. She would never be able to make her own decisions, would she?

Of all the people in the world, Tenten would have thought that Neji would understand her. After all, he shared the same fate as her, only he got out of his.

Boy was she wrong. Not only did he not get her at all, but he was the only one who stood between her and her liberty.

Tenten never thought much of Neji or of the way he acted. She always thought he had a reason to do what he would do, but this time, she didn't understand at all. Why would he put her through all this when he himself knew the torture that lied ahead?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

Story of my Life

Chapter 4:

The next day, the sun shined brightly through the tree's dark green leaves. The forest was peaceful and quiet for once. The wind blew slightly amongst the branches, only shaking them a little.

Tenten woke up early to the sound of beautiful birds chirping. She closed her eyes and smiled. It felt good to be alone with Mother Nature. For a split second, Tenten pushed her worries aside and let herself float into dreamland.

Much to her dismay, it didn't last very long. In seconds, loud and rough noises were heard from outside of her tent. The noise scared away the birds, flying through the deep blue sky.

Sighing, clearly annoyed, Tenten raged out of her tent, only to come face to face with an extremely hyper Gai.

"Dearest Tenten! How are you in this wonderful morning of youthful nature?" asked her sensei.

Suddenly, everything from the previous days sprung back into her memory. She felt slightly shocked, but restored herself in time to answer her sensei.

"I'm ok. Are we…headed back to Konoha?"

Gai looked gravely at his subordinate before replying. He became deathly serious and the voice that emanated from his body was dark and grave, almost sorrowful.

"My dear Tenten. I am terribly sorry for you and your current situation. As you know, there is not much that we can do at the moment. I am afraid that it would be considered rude to barge in on your affairs with your parents, but I cannot deny your unhappiness. Lee and I have agreed to let you go back to the Sand Village, but Neji refused. For some reason, he will not stand abandoning the mission. I am truly very sorry, dearest Tenten, but even if we let you go, I fear Neji will come and get you himself."

Gai looked into Tenten's eyes during his whole speech, then, patting her shoulder slightly, he continued packing.

The girl looked down slightly, but then back up once more. Neji was always the one interfering. Why was he doing such things? It didn't make sense. He was the _only_ one stopping her from getting what she wanted. Why?

Sighing lightly, Tenten closed up her tent and packed her things. Maybe she would have better luck confronting her parents rather than escaping them.

The travel to Konoha was more enjoyable in that aspect. Tenten spent her time admiring the brown and green that lay ahead of her. It was so peaceful, being in a forest. She sometimes wished she could stay there eternally.

Finally, the road led to the village of Konoha. As they approached their home more and more, Tenten felt sudden jolts of trepidation in her heart. Man, her parents were going to _kill_ her.

Not only that, but she was so going to get a beating from everybody else: the Hokage, her friends and close relatives…so much for having more luck confronting.

Team Gai entered the gates shortly. The silence between them was deathly. Not one of them spoke, each knowing very well what fate their certain runaway had to endure. Slowly, they made their way to the Hokage's office.

Lee and Gai opened the door to let Tenten enter. The room was well organised. It was neat and tidy. A desk was situated at the end of the space, many bookshelves behind it. Sitting at the desk was a very unhappy-looking Hokage.

"Tenten, began Tsunade, what were you thinking?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

Story of my Life

Chapter 5:

Tenten walked out of the most powerful office in the village down and swearing. She passed her friends, ignoring their worried looks. She passed her parents, their _triumphant_ looks. She passed Neji…

Basically, it was his entire fault. For some reason, _he_ was the one who brought her back. _He_ was the one who forced her to her fate. _He_ was the one who did this entirely… but why? Why the hell would he trouble himself to make her unhappy? Did he dislike her _that_ much?

Freaking Neji. Fortunately for him, Tenten had more important things to think about. Her future husband, for example, and how she was going to torture him out of the wedding. She wasn't ready to give up. She was going to fight until the end. Her fiancé was going to pay…who was he, anyway?

Arriving at her parents' house, Tenten hurried inside and to her former room. She shut the door loudly and locked it on top of that. She needed to think. She needed to find a way to get out of the stupid wedding. She needed…a plan.

However, before she could even begin to wonder the infinite possibilities, a knock resounded on the door.

Gritting her teeth, Tenten opened to see who it was. She was even more annoyed once she saw that nobody was there. Instead, a little piece of paper was lying on the floor inches away from her door.

She picked it up and read it.

_Tenten,_

_Now that you are home, we will not tardy for you to meet your fiancé. He is a very respectful man of an incredibly honourable clan. You will see him tomorrow night for diner. Act on your best behaviour. That is not an option._

The letter wasn't signed, but Tenten knew who wrote it. Her father never really was a talkative man. Letters were typical of him.

Slowly, the young girl closed her door again and went back to plotting.

The next day, at diner time, Tenten rose to the occasion with a nice midnight sky kimono with white vine-shaped lines at the bottom. She tied her hair in two buns, as usual, refusing to tie it any other way.

She was going to be on her best behaviour, just as her father had told her to. However, he never mentioned that she couldn't say anything inappropriate…with the most elegancy, of course.

Leaving her house and walking through the streets of Konoha with her parents was a very tense amble. Nobody talked, nobody smiled. Everything was perfectly serious. So serious you could die from it.

After awhile, Tenten began to recognise the houses and trees. This was the exact way she used to go to…oh no.

Tenten kept walking alongside her parents, but inside, her stomach was churning. Slowly, the family walked forwards, passing the houses one by one.

'Please not that house. Please not that house. Please not that house. Please not that house.' Pleaded Tenten in her head.

Finally, they stopped in front of an incredibly big building. Tenten's spirits fell drastically. It was _that_ house.

Her parents began to walk towards it, and she slowly followed behind.

'Damn, just my luck. Its _this_ house. Why, out of all the houses in the world, did it have to be this one? Why couldn't I have been promised to somebody in another house? Why? Why? Why?' mentally lamented Tenten.

The door opened and the young girl gulped. Her plan was abolished. It wouldn't work…not in _this_ house.

Her parents bowed slightly and so did the man who answered.

"Hiashi, this is our daughter." Spoke Tenten's father.

The Hyuuga at the door grunted slightly and let them in.

'Oh, the joys of life.' Thought Tenten sarcastically as she entered the Hyuuga mansion.

Everybody gathered in the living room: all Main and Branch members, and all of Tenten's family.

After a moment's silence, the leader of the Hyuuga clan finally spoke. Much to everyone's surprise, he spoke to Tenten, and not her parents.

"I believe you are already acquainted with my nephew, Neji?"

Tenten's heart beat a little faster as she saw Neji enter the room. He had that same impassive look on his face; it was indefinable.

Unable to speak, and not knowing what to say, Tenten simply nodded in response. She looked at Neji, clearly confused.

He did not look back.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews…though you might not like me after this chapter. 

Story of my Life

Chapter 6:

Hours passed and the tension inside the room diminished. More and more, people from each family blended and conversed together. There were a lot more Hyuuga members than there were of Tenten's family, but it didn't seem to matter much. The promised girl's parents were having a blast.

She, however, was not.

Anxiety filled her body. She had a hard time to keep it inside. Every time she turned her head, a Hyuuga was staring at her. It was hard to keep her sanity…very hard.

Tenten mostly stood with Hinata, seeing as Neji couldn't stand to look at her. It felt good to be with her. It felt safe, if that was the word to put it.

As time went by, Tenten began to calm her nerves. She talked more freely to her friend and replied to whomever spoke to her. Soon, she held a conversation with five other Hyuuga members.

When the grandfather clock held on top of the fireplace rang 6 o'clock, something changed. The Hyuugas stopped talking and all looked at Hiashi. The man had a faint smile on his lips. He exited the room and re-entered a few moments later, a man behind him.

"Tenten-san, I would like you to meet Kosuke, your fiancé." Said Hiashi.

The man behind him entered the room. Unlike all the other Hyuuga members, his hair was short and spiky. He was about 5"11. Like every other Hyuuga, he had those pearl white eyes that seemed to absorb you into their void.

Tenten froze. Butterflies filled her stomach, a cotton ball was stuck in her throat, and she couldn't breathe. Her fiancé. He was her fiancé. How could this be? She thought…Neji…

Tenten sighed under her breath. It wasn't the time to think about such things. She knew the time would come someday to meet her man, and it had.

She glanced at Hinata. Her friend was bright red, but she smiled slightly and nodded, as if telling her friend that he was a good man and that she should not worry.

For some reason, Tenten glanced at Neji. He had been her friend for so long, always there when Gai and Lee were putting her through too much training. He had always watched over her, somewhat. Now, nothing. He was going to let her marry his cousin without a second thought of it. But if that were the case, why could he not look at her? Why could he not say something? Why was he so secluded from her?

Anger suddenly filled Tenten. She was nothing to him. Not a friend, not a team mate. All she was to him was a mission completed. Well, if that was the case, she wouldn't bother him again. Ever. If she was nothing to him, he was nothing to her.

Slowly, she walked up to Kosuke and bowed slightly. He did the same and together, they lead the way to the dining table for diner. If anything, she was _not_ sitting next to Neji.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Tenten barely noticed he was speaking to her. She was so caught up in her anger that she forgot all about her fiancé.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine."

Grinning sheepishly, Kosuke continued.

"I feared you'd be one of those girls who…well, I was wrong."

"What kind of girl do you mean?"

"One of those who never fought for what they believed in."

"…I see you've heard of my…departure."

"I have, but I'm not disappointed."

"You aren't?"

"On the contrary, I'm amazed. I hope though, that we will be able to get to know each other better and perhaps, even, grow to like each other."

"I hope so as well."

Unaware to the both of them, piercing eyes were staring at them from across the table. Maybe he shouldn't of brought her back.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Story of my Life

Chapter 7:

Tenten left the Hyuuga mansion hours later, laughing earnestly. She had never expected being paired up with a Hyuuga so…wonderful. Kosuke was not like his other siblings. He seemed more open and much nicer than any of his fellow brothers. Tenten couldn't believe her luck. Of course, she still thought of it to be God-forsaken and completely rotten, but she thought, perhaps, it wasn't _that_ bad.

She entered her house, tailed by her parents, and rushed up the stairs and into her room. Her plots and plans had been erased from her mind. The only thing, well, the only person she could think of was Kosuke, and his charms.

"I can live with him…" mumbled Tenten as she flopped herself on her bed, "but I'm sticking to being a ninja!"

Still lying on her bed, Tenten kicked off her shoes and untied her hair. She climbed into her covers and fell asleep, not caring that her dress would be wrinkled in the morning.

The next day, she got up an hour later than usual and had to race against time to arrive at her practice. When she arrived, however, she realized that she wasn't the only one late. In the clearing was Gai and Lee (both did not look pleased) and rushing from the other side of the clearing was Neji.

"I am very disappointed in you two." Spoke Gai, finally. He was sitting on a log next to Lee, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I'm very sorry." replied Tenten.

Gai nodded and turned to Neji, waiting for an apology…but it never came.

"Neji, do you have something to say to Gai-sensei?" asked Lee. He was just as upset as his teacher.

Neji glanced warily at Lee, then at Gai and back at Lee. He did not look at Tenten.

"Not really." he said, arrogantly. He shrugged and leaned against a tree.

"Well then, perhaps you should miss practice altogether, then." replied his teacher, raising his eyebrows.

Neji uncrossed his arms and walked out of the clearing, turning his back on the six peering eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Gai, when the Hyuuga was gone. "Did something happen to him last night?"

"Well, I don't think so" answered Tenten. "I was at his house last night, for the ma…marriage thing and he didn't seem…unusual."

Gai looked surprised.

"You are getting engaged to Neji!? Oh, what will the children be?" moaned her sensei.

"I am NOT getting married to Neji! My fiancé is his cousin."

"Oh…well…that's not…as bad." Gai scratched the back of his head, avoiding Tenten's deadly eyes. "Perhaps someone should talk to him, if we don't know what's wrong. When in youth, it is best to let go of your anger, for it is what strives the blossoms to perish under winter."

"I will go, Gai-sensei!" Lee jumped to the occasion. His eyes were leaking upon hearing his sensei's powerful words.

Tenten shrugged and stood. So long as it wasn't her.

"Aah, my dear Lee. I would love nothing more than for you to help your fellow teammate, but I'm afraid you have previous engagements. Had you not promised me you would run around the village 500 times on your hands?"

Tenten twitched and froze. If it wasn't Lee, and if Gai had to watch over Lee, then it only meant…

"Tenten will go!" spoke Gai.

"Wh…whaaa…." Began Tenten, but there was no time. Gai rushed her out of the clearing and pushed her onto the street.

"May youth grant you invincibility!" and with that, Gai and Lee were gone.

Twitching massively, Tenten walked around the village, looking for her teammate, all the while mumbling curses and poxes upon Neji and his enraging behaviour.

She found him walking in the forest at the other end of the village. He hadn't seen her, yet.

"Neji! Bastard!"

The boy turned around, but only to dodge a kunai flying at him. He looked at his attacker, but when he saw that it was Tenten, he grew much less worried and merely ignored her. He continued on his way, not bothering to answer her threat.

"Hey! Answer me when I talk to you!"

"Why should I reply to such empty threats?"

"They're not empty!" she threw another kunai at him, which he blocked with ease.

"You're not aiming for my vitals."

He continued walking.

"Why were you so rude to Gai-sensei? Now, because of you, I have to tag along with you until you tell me what's wrong!"

"Poor Tenten." He turned to look at her. "You now have to stay with me." He smirked. "Afraid I might hurt you?"

She flinched.

"Of course not!"

He kept walking.

"Hey, answer my question! Why were you so rude?"

Neji kept silent. He shrugged and kept walking deeper and deeper into the core of the forest.

"Neji! Bastard! Why won't you answer the damn question?"

"Why won't you stop swearing?"

Tenten took a half-second pause, and replied.

"I'm freakin' mad at you, is what!"

Neji glanced at her. His eyes had that well-there's-your-answer glint, and he kept walking.

Tenten frowned. What was Neji talking about? He was mad? The Hyuuga was often annoyed, but it took a whole lot to actually make him _mad_. Someone must have seriously ticked him off. Was it Gai? Lee? Or was it…

Tenten went to a sudden halt. She looked at the Hyuuga as he walked away from her, not really caring if she was left behind. Was she…was she the source of his anger?

It couldn't be. She was mad at him, not the other way around! He was making her waste her time, with his attitude and behaviour. There was no way that he would be mad at her! What did she ever do to him? _He_ was the one who brought her back to meet his cousin! _He_ was the one who went against her will and brought her back to Konoha. If it weren't for _him_, she would be long gone, a citizen at the Sand Village. She would be free to be a ninja, and definitely not married…though she had to admit that Neji's cousin wasn't a bad person. Actually, even if it wasn't a forced marriage, she would probably have…

Tenten shook her head. No, Neji could not be mad at her. She did nothing wrong! She raced through the forest, trying to catch up to Neji. He couldn't be mad at her…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Story of my life

Chapter 8:

Neji left the village not long after his talk with Tenten. He didn't care where he went; he just wanted to leave, to get out of the village as soon as possible. He had gone to the Hokage's office to see if he could get another mission, outside of the village, but she had refused, preferring he stay with his teammates.

The mere thought of his teammates made his blood boil inside. Teammates? How could they be teammates to him when they couldn't even trust him on a simple decision when it was clear that he knew more than they? Teammates trust each other! Well, they didn't trust him and he didn't trust them. Life was life. And so he left the village.

Once he exited the gates, he began to run. He didn't know where or when he would get there, but he just ran. The conversation with Tenten made him upset. And girls thought men were clueless. Tch.

He had done the greatest thing in Tenten's life and she didn't even realize it. He had helped her make her life wonderful and she couldn't even say thank you. He had sacrificed his happiness for hers and she couldn't even try to understand how he felt.

Neji knew Kosuke. He was his cousin, after all. He was brave, outgoing and gentle. He was also strong and capable of protecting her. He would be the perfect husband for her, and he knew that she would eventually fall in love with him also.

Hell, Kosuke would even have let her stay ninja, if that's what she wanted. He was the greatest man on the face of the earth for her. Neji had been the only one to help her get to that point in her life, and she couldn't see that. Was she blind? No, she was more than blind. Tenten was stubborn, prideful and reckless.

Night fell but Neji kept running. He needed to get as far away as humanly possible. He needed to get away from the village, from the marriage; from Tenten…he was so mad at her.

Meanwhile, Tenten walked slowly through the village streets, her mind on the wedding. She thought not to think about Neji right then. She decided that it wasn't his problem if he was mad at her. She had done nothing to him. No, her mind was on the upcoming wedding. Perhaps she should go see Kosuke for the final plans…

Without noticing, her feet led her to the Hyuuga mansion.

"Tenten!" called a familiar, cheerful voice.

Surprised, Tenten looked up. It was he, coming out of the house. He smiled brightly when he saw her.

"Kosuke, what are you doing here?" she asked, smiling.

"…I live here."

"Oh, right." She was nervous. "I came here to, uh, ask you…if, well…"

"The marriage." He said simply.

She nodded.

"Well, this is very simple. What would you like?" he asked.

"Well, it's not what I would like. I mean, there is one thing, but I didn't come here to negotiate, I just-"

He interrupted her.

"What did you come here to say?"

"I…" she shut her eyes. "I want to stay a ninja!" she said, in an almost yelling voice.

Kosuke was surprised at first, but then he laughed a little and smiled.

'Hyuugas should smile more often. They're cute when they do.' She thought, mindlessly.

"Tenten, I thought you knew. I don't mind if you remain a ninja. That's part of your life that, if it makes you happy, I don't want to take away from you."

Tenten turned bright red. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm afraid I have to be off, but perhaps we could see each other more often before the wedding." Hesitantly, he kissed her on the cheek and then left.

Tenten was bursting with joy. She began to jump as she walked. Her heart was beating faster and there were butterflies in her stomach. Perhaps she was falling in love.

She jump and skipped through the streets of the village, saying hello to absolutely everybody, even if they were strangers to her. She was in the most beautiful dream of her life. She ran through the forest to tell Gai and Lee, but they weren't there. She ran through town looking for them and eventually found them near the Hokage's office.

"Guys!" she yelled.

But when they turned to look at her, only despair filled their eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked them.

Lee glanced uneasily to Gai. For once in his life, he did not speak first.

"Have you not been with Neji?" asked Gai.

"Neji? Sure I have! He was with me not too long ago."

"Then he shouldn't be too far…"

"What happened?" she began to get worried.

"We have a mission."

Tenten's heart beat slower. Thank gosh it was only a mission. For some time she thought Gai was being genuinely serious. Maybe he was just messing around with her.

All three entered the Hokage's office. Tsunade was sitting down. She didn't look pleased.

"Why is it that missing people only happen to occur in your team?" she asked, her eyes were closed with annoyance.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tenten.

"Neji has left the village. Konohamaru and his two friends saw him leaving not too long ago."

Tenten began to get mad. That Neji! He's making her life so miserable!

"Team Gai, you are being charged with the mission to find him and bring him back to the village before anything happens to him."

"Tsunade-sama, this is Neji we're talking about. He'll be back in no time, without a scratch on him!" said Lee, trying to reassure the room and himself.

"Although that may be true, Lee, we have sources telling us he left for the waterfall country."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Haven't you heard? A group of S-ranked ninjas are scouting that area."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Also, I'm sorry for not updating sooner.

Story of my Life

Chapter: 9

Tenten smirked as she ran back to her home. This was perfect! First, she would be able to save Neji from those nins, much to _his_ dismay. Second, she would be able to bring _him_ back to the village, again, much to his dismay. And third, well, there really needn't be another excuse as to why she was so happy. Neji would be mad, and her life was shaping up to be more than what she had wanted! Well, more than what she had wanted in a long time...An image of a younger version of herself flashed into her mind. She tried to ignore it, but in vain.

_Tenten sat on a swing behind the Ninja Academy. She was lonely and crying._

"_How could my parents want me to become a florist like the Yamanakas! I hate flowers!" she exclaimed to no one in particular. "I just want to be a ninja! And I'm really good at it too. Just the other day, the teacher was saying that I was one of the top students."_

"_Most students are weak." Replied a voice next to her._

_Quickly on her guard, Tenten jumped from the swing and pulled out a kunai._

"_You're the special kid." Said Tenten, surprised. Indeed, Neji was standing right beside her. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I heard a weak child crying, and I was curious." Stated the twelve year old boy._

"_Go away! I don't care who you are, or what family you're from! If you bother me, I'll hurt you!" yelled Tenten. She was getting really mad._

_But Neji only smirked. Suddenly, he grabbed her, and pulled her close to him. She was about to protest when his lips covered hers._

_The kiss broke as quickly as it had come, but for Tenten, it had lasted an eternity._

"_What was that for!" she was really upset! Then, realization dawned on her. "Do you like me?"_

_But the Hyuuga only grinned and walked away, leaving a confused and frustrated eleven year old girl._

Tenten remembered that day vividly.

"Damn that Neji! He must have known I was engaged to Kosuke and, hating the main branch of his clan, wanted to steal my first kiss before his cousin! What a terrible terrible guy!"

Tenten, having climbed through the window of her bedroom, quickly packed her weapons and headed out of the village. She was so immersed in her own thoughts, she completely forgot to wait for her teammates, who were still immersed in the packing of food and water, another thing she had forgotten...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Story of My Life

Chapter 10:

Running calmed Tenten down. After only a few hours, she was able to analyze her situation and realize what a complete idiot she really was. This conclusion came to her after noticing three things:

1. She was marrying a man that she knew nothing of, and who knew absolutely nothing of her. Upon meeting Kosuke, Tenten was rather swept away by his manners and intelligence and looks and... but in reality, this marriage was nevertheless arranged, and as a respectable woman of strong nature, Tenten could not allow herself to marry him without further assessment. (She inwardly kicked herself for having behaved like every Sasuke/Neji-crazed girls there was!)

2. She took all her anger and released it onto Neji. Granted, he was an easy target. Neji was always rude to her, and strict. He basically did everything in his power to make her life miserable (she had still not forgiven him for stealing her first kiss)! But truth be told, Tenten had made his life rather difficult as well. At least by saving him however, she would be able to start fresh with him and she promised herself to make more effort to befriend Neji, rather than plot vengeful tactics towards him.

3. She left for a mission without water of food! How much of an idiot was she, really?

Tenten slowed her pace and eventually came to halt. She needed to save her energies and wait for her teammates. Hopefully, they had not forgotten to pack essentials.

Tenten slumped down to the ground, her back next to a tree. She hoped Neji would be alright...

Suddenly, a branch cracked not far from where she was. Alert, Tenten stood up, her back still against a tree. She pulled out two kunai and braced herself for an attack. However, the immerging being was not who she was expecting!

Meanwhile, Gai and Lee were back in the village, waiting impatiently for Tenten. (They did not know she had already left.)

"Where is that disciple?" exclaimed Gai, slightly annoyed.

"Perhaps she is packing something that we forgot." Suggested Lee.

Just as the two ninjas were re-checking their material, Shizune came rushing to meet them.

"Oh good, you haven't left. There has been some discovered information regarding your mission. Tsunade wished to see you at once."

With that said, the three nins rushed over to Tsunade's tower, where a displeased Hokage awaited them.

"Don't speak, Gai." Began Tsunade, as she sensed the pressing questions about to flood from the jounin's mouth. "This is crucial information. We have little time, so I will explain this once."

"Neji, it seems, has picked a terrible time to visit the Waterfall country. S-raned ninjas are roaming there. However, these are no ordinary nins. Information tells us that they are actually secret ninjas under the command of one member of the Hyuuga clan."

Gai and Lee gasped.

"But Tsunade-sama. You cannot possibly be accusing Neji of being a traitor to this village!" exclaimed Lee.

"Don't say stupid things. Neji is not a traitor. However, his cousin is very dangerous."

"Waaa" said both Gai and Lee.

"I've had some difficulty with Kosuke ever since I learned he was engaged to Tenten. Up until now, I've never suspected him of anything. However, he has such a calm demeanor compared to the rest of the Hyuuga clan. And when I noticed this (only due to Tenten's escape to the Sand village), I immediately asked Shizune to look into Kosuke's life. As it turns out, Hyuuga Kosuke has been seeking revenge on Neji ever since they were little. Neji has been surpassing him in every domain, and now, Kosuke is finally making his vengeance reality."

Tsunade paused, letting Gai and Lee soak in the information and properly assess it. She continued:

"I don't need to tell you how important it is for Neji's safety that you meet up with him as soon as possible. As for Kosuke, if you manage to bring him back alive, good. If not, I have already spoken to the Hyuuga clan (they do not want to partake in the investigation, because Kosuke is still a pure Hyuuga and Neji, a part of the branch family) and they have noted it to be a possibility, with no ill-intent. Now, you are dismissed."

On any normal terms, Gai and Lee would thank Tsunade for their ample information, and add that she looked especially beautiful on that day, despite her coming of age and unfortunate decrease in youth. However, as a member of their team depended on it, they simply bowed and left the building, quickly running through the village and passed the main gates. Their direction: The Waterfall Country.

While Gai and Lee were rushing through the trees as fast as they could, Tenten stood facing a most unexpected follower.

"Kosuke." Said Tenten, surprised. "I never expected to see you here."

"I've heard that my cousin is in danger." Replied Kosuke. "I felt I had to go after him."

"Oh, that's good then! We'll need all the help we can get!" Tenten smiled and moved forward. "We should get going. I originally wanted to wait for Gai and Lee, but since you're here, we can go together."

Tenten began to jog lightly ahead, unaware of the wicked smile slowly spread on Kosuke's face.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Story of My Life

Chapter 11:

Tenten awoke with a start. Her head was throbbing. Her vision was blurry and her senses weak.

"Uhhh. What happened to me?" she asked to no one in particular.

"You were hit behind the head." replied a stranger. The voice was unrecognizable.

Tenten's vision improved as she stirred and her senses regained strength. Suddenly, she remembered! She was walking slightly ahead of Kosuke when all of a sudden she was hit from behind! Prior to the incident, however, she was sure they were alone, meaning only one thing…

Tenten, previously lying, jumped from her position and stood.

"Kosuke attacked me!" she yelled, again, to no one in particular.

Suddenly, a kunai was pointed to her neck. She slowly turned to see a man hidden behind a mask. He wore Konoha's ninja symbol, but there was a line crossing the leaf.

'He must be one of the S-ranked nins.' Thought Tenten.

"Don't move." Said the ninja, with somewhat of a vicious tone. "Kosuke-sama told us not to hurt you, as you would be his bride. But we will not hesitate if you come in the way of our mission."

Tenten's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, yeah! Like hell am I going to marry that guy after all he's done! Why has he captured me anyways?" she exclaimed.

As if on cue, loud noises started to be heard in the adjacent room. Tenten hadn't noticed before, but the room she was in was rather bare. There was only a bed (in which she had been lying). Other than that: nothing. There's wasn't even a window or a door. Finally, it dawned on Tenten. They were in no room at all! They were under ninjutsu in the smack dab middle of the corridor!

Tenten yelled, but to no avail. The jutsu was blocking out sound as well.

A shadow passed by the door rapidly. Tenten blinked once. Twice. It had looked exactly like Neji!

More loud noises. Bangs. Screams. Cries of pain and then, silence.

Neji's voice was heard.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"She is none of your concern! You see, dear cousin, she is mine. She has always been mine. And she will be mine for the rest of our lives."

"Cut the crap. Tenten does not belong to you, or to anybody else."

"We are engaged, you know." A malicious laugh. "I'm so happy this day has finally come! For years I've been trying to find something of yours that I could make mine, just so you would know how it felt, how I feel every single day!"

"I don't care what you feel. I care about Tenten. Where is she?"

"You know, you've surpassed me in everything, Neji-kun. Now, I am finally surpassing you."

Neji had on his byakugan, but he was unable to see Tenten. Unable to look away from Kosuke (who was the type to attack while others had their backs turned), Neji was unable to determine if he missed anything in his blind spot.

"You cannot find her, can you? As expected. My S-ranked nin is very good at keeping her quiet. But mind you, it is no difficulty to subdue a woman."

Neji smirked, rendering Kosuke uneasy.

"If she can hear our conversation, what you just said was your downfall."

"What?" thought Tenten. "I'll show him what's easy and what's not!"

Tenten, flaring with energy, attacked the S-nin and brought him to the ground. In minutes, the jutsu was lifted and Tenten was seen punching an already unconscious S-ranked ninja.

"Neji. Hi." Said Tenten, embarrassed. She had come all the way here (which she was still unaware of, but assumed was the Waterfall Country) in order to rescue Neji. And yet here she was, being saved by him again.

Kosuke stood frozen in his spot. How could a woman be so stealthy? He was so confused, he almost didn't realize Neji's attack until he was already on the floor, bleeding, but not dead.

"Tenten, are you alright?" asked Neji. It was the first time he had ever showed signs of concern towards her.

"Aah, I'm fine. Sorry for you having to save me again." She replied. "Listen, I'm also sorry for being a jerk, although you're always a jerk to me too. You saved me, so I guess you're not that much of a jerk. Even though you stole my first kiss, and brought me back from the Sand country, and had me come all the way here to rescure you (although you rescued me)..."

Tenten trailed off slightly when Neji's lips were planted on her own.

"Tenten, you are an idiot. Why did you think I did all those things?"

"Well I was always under the impression it was because you hated me."

Neji paused for a moment, contemplating his subtle signs of love and the possibility that any individual on the planet would misinterpret them…no, it really was classic Tenten.

"Tenten, I love you." Spoke Neji, trying to be as clear and as concise as possible.

Tenten's eyes widened. She was certainly not expecting that kind of response! What was she suppose to say? Should she say it back? But what if she didn't feel the same way? Would he be upset?

Tenten stood silent for two whole minutes before Neji sighed and turned away from her. He scratched the back of his arm slightly and motioned for her to follow him. They were going back to the village.

Tenten felt absolutely horrible during their entire voyage back. Midway, they met Lee and Gai, but even their exaggerated happiness did not improve her mood, nor did it improve Neji's.

When they returned to the Leaf village, Neji immediately went home and Gai and Lee went to report the incident to the Hokae. Tenten was finally left alone. Slowly, she started walking. Where? She didn't care. The night was calm and serene. The light from the moon and the stars reflected peacefully on the river's edge. Tenten stood on top of the bridge and looked up to the night's infinite beauty. She sighed.

When she was younger, she had been in love with Neji. But, convinced that he did not feel the same way, Tenten turned that love into anger and, at every opportune moment, would exert those feelings onto him. She would get mad at everything he did to her (she had already realized this while going to rescue him). Was she still spiteful because she still loved him? Maybe…

Tenten spent hours contemplating what had occurred the day before. She realized that Neji had always protected her. He had always been present, in one way or another, for her. And of course, she wanted to be there for him too. But now, he was gone. And she was certain that she had made him really mad this time.

Tears fell from the bridge to the water below.

"Why did this happen?" wondered Tenten, out loud. "Of course I love him back!"

Suddenly, a firm hand grasped Tenten by the waist. In a small swirl, Tenten was facing Neji. Did he just hear what she had said? And to answer her question, Neji only said 4 words:

"I love you too."

The End

Author's Note: Thanks to all those who reviewed! I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
